


Chill

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Dates, Internet Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Alex and Karoline, Caitlin's twin sister, got to know each other through the internet and Caitlin. This is the first time they're meeting face to face.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Killer Frost
Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Kudos: 4





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> If someone has read my Arrowverse chat fic, this is placed in that world and contains stuff from the future. But I guess you've been spoiled by the ship already.

Alex was excited but also very nervous. She was about to meet Karoline, Caitlin's twin, for the first time face to face. They had become fast friends after Cailin had invited her to their chat group and now they were possibly something more. Alex wasn't exactly sure but that was partially why she was looking forward to meeting her. This was supposed be like a first date so hopefully if everything goes alright everything will make more sense. She had a good feeling about this. Karoline was the first girl after Maggie Alex has felt something for. 

"Aleeex…" Kara whines at her bed, "just pick clothes and go. You're gonna be late soon."

Alex glances at Kara through the mirror. "Why do you want me out of the house so badly?" She looks back at the mirror. She's holding two shirts up, trying to decide between them. She ends up throwing the dark denim shirt to her bed, barely missing Kara and pulls the black and yellow plaid shirt on top of her black top. 

"No reason! I just ordered bunch of food and I want you out before it arrives. I have a nice evening planned with that and Netflix.“

Alex turns around and eyes her sister, "Sure.. What you think? Is this okay?"

"Yes. Now go!"

"Okay, okay."

She grabs her boots and pulls them on, lacing them. Then she heads to the door and turns around, "Are you sure I look fine Kara?"

"Yes. And it's not like she hasn't seen pictures of you before. She knows how you look and dress."

"That's a fair point. Alright I'm gonna go. Mom won't be home until really late today and I feel like I'll be back before her. So just try and keep things tidy."

"Alex, I'm not a child. Just go, you're about to be late. Oh, and when you're coming back call me. Caitlin might be coming here so you two can come here so Caitlin doesn't need to go home alone."

"So it's not just you, food and Netflix?"

"It might, if she doesn't wanna be away from homework. Now go!"

"I'm going! Jeez."

* * *

They meet at a tiny coffee shop Alex and Caitlin go to study sometimes. Alex easily finding Karoline, her platinum blonde hair sticking out of the mass that's other people around. She makes her way to her and sits on the seat across from her. 

"Hi, sorry if I'm late. I-"

"Alex, it's alright. I got here early. Caitlin wanted to make sure I didn't get lost and walked me here before going to your place. You're just in time."

"Okay, good. Um, I'll go get myself a coffee and a pastry and we can just talk before the movie."

"Sounds good."

Karoline smiles at her when she got up and Alex is sure she's blushing. She had been told that Karoline can be cold towards other people but Alex couldn't really see that. To strangers, sure, she was a bit the same but her or Caitlin or some of their friends, not. 

She gets a coffee and a donut and makes her way back. She sits back to her seat and they fall to an easily to a conversation. 

* * *

Alex and Karoline leave the movie theater and enter the chilly weather outside. Both of the young women are smiling. The date had gone well. Both of them really relieved of that. 

"Let me call to Kara quickly and then we can go. Caitlin lives at the opposite way, so just making sure she's still over our place."

Alex makes her call and they start their walk towards the Danvers residence. 

Alex had totally forgotten a jacket on her hurry to leave. The wind was picking up and Alex shivers slightly. 

Karoline grabs Alex's hand and brings it to her face, feeling how cold Alex's hand is. "Jeez, you're freezing."

"Nah. I'm good, just a bit chilly. The wind is pretty bad."

Karoline removes her jacket and places it around Alex's shoulders, who immediately starts to complain. 

"Hey, I'm fine. Just keep it. I can take a bit of cold weather."

Alex puts the jacket on properly and not soon after feels Karoline's warm hand in hers. Alex smiles and she feels a slight blush creeping up her face. 

"Thanks, Kar."

"Of course. Now, I heard your mom is out at work late. Caitlin and Kara can keep each other company a bit longer. We could try and sneak up to your room and leave the nerds behind."

"Hey, you know that I'm probably as big of a nerd as your sister is."

"Yeah, but you're you and Caity is Caity."

Alex laughs, "That makes like zero sense."

"Hmm? Nah, I think it makes total sense."

"You're a total weirdo. Now c'mon. We should really be there by now. They're gonna be worried soon."


End file.
